


My Eyes Are On You

by bottombitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, Krista has a dick, Non-Consensual, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Krista has an intense desire for Ymir, and when Ymir gets too drunk at a Christmas party and passes out, Krista takes the opportunity to enjoy herself. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	My Eyes Are On You

**Author's Note:**

> Contains noncon. Obviously.

The attraction that Krista felt towards Ymir was something she felt ashamed about, but no amount of shame could diminish just how intense of an attraction it was. Krista would often spend her evenings stroking her cock whilst thinking about Ymir, bringing herself to orgasm after orgasm while she thought about just how sexy her best friend was. She thought about how Ymir looked after training, covered in sweat to the point where her clothes were practically see-through. She thought about what it might be like to slide her cock up against that ass of hers, not even to fuck it just to feel the soft flesh up against her. ...though, she would have fucked it, too. She would have done anything Ymir suggested without question.

Despite how intense her attraction was, she had managed to hide it from her friend. After being told by one of their colleagues that the survey corps was going to be hosting a Christmas party, Krista began to get worried. Christmas party meant alcohol, and alcohol meant that she wouldn't be able to control herself. Could she be trusted around her friend in such a state? Would she accidentally cross a line? Worried as she was, though, Krista was going to go. She couldn't miss an opportunity to spend more time with her friend outside of work hours, not even if it meant possibly making a fool out of herself in the process.

The party itself was mostly boring. Krista enjoyed spending time with her other friends, of course, but as she focused on not getting too drunk, she kept herself close to Ymir, almost slipping up more than once when it came to concealing the shameful feelings that she had for her friend. As she laid against Ymir, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder, she tilted her face towards Ymir's chest and allowed herself to sniff at her friend's scent for a few moments. It was innocent at first, but as moment after moment passed it became more obvious that she wasn't simply sniffing, she was actively trying to smell Ymir.

Krista caught herself, and then she pulled her head back from Ymir, a heavy blush on her face. She was about to apologise and begin explaining herself when she realised just how drunk Ymir was. She had her eyes closed, and her lips were slightly parted as if she was on the edge of unconsciousness. Krista thought that she might have actually been asleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" Krista asked, only for Ymir to mumble something that Krista couldn't make out. At least she wasn't passed out. Krista moved her arm behind Ymir's body and then looked around to see whether anybody had been looking at them. Once she was sure that nobody had watched her moment of weakness, she walked Ymir over to the nearest chair and then went off to tell one of the party's hosts that they were going to be leaving. She told them that Ymir had gotten too drunk and that she was going to take her home and put her to bed. At the time, it had been true. At the time, Krista had been holding no ulterior motive what-so-ever.

But when she got back to Ymir's residence and helped her into her room, at which point Ymir stumbled forward onto the bed, the dress Krista had talked her into wearing riding up and along her shapely ass to show off just enough of what laid between her legs that Krista could confirm for sure that she hadn't been wearing any underwear, suddenly Krista had other desires. She closed Ymir's bedroom door behind them and moved slowly over towards the bed, examining her sleeping friend to make sure that she was okay. And to make sure that she was actually asleep. Krista could already feel her cock stirring in her pants, and she didn't want Ymir to wake up and find her in an awkward position, and with a boner to show for it no less.

Thankfully, it seemed as if Ymir was sleeping peacefully. Krista rolled her over onto her back, moving carefully over the other girl to make sure that she didn't put too much pressure on her. She didn't want to wake Ymir up, not only because she didn't want the things she was planning to do to be interrupted, but because she wouldn't have an explanation for exactly why she was on her knees above the other girl, looking down at her as if she were a piece of meat. Fuck, she looked good in that dress. A moment after ensuring that Ymir was still asleep, Krista reached down with one hand and took a firm grasp of the girl's chest. She felt her cock harden even further, and had to reach down with her other hand to pull it free from the confines of her panties.

Out in the open air, Krista's cock stood proudly, precum building at the tip. With only her own arousal on her mind, Krista leaned down to examine Ymir's lips. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't have been so tempted to fool around with one of her closest friends, but she couldn't help it. She pressed her lips up against Ymir's and closed her eyes, wondering what it might feel like to have Ymir press her own back against them in turn. She moved the hand that had previously been touching her cock up towards Ymir's face and, for a moment, held the girl's chin, before pulling back from the kiss and sliding her thumb into her mouth. She rolled it around the tongue, wondering whether Ymir could taste her precum even as she slept. The idea made her rock hard, and as her cock twitched she continued to slowly seep pre-cum onto the bed beneath her.

"You look so sexy like this, Ymir," Krista whispered, just loud enough that Ymir would be able to hear it but not so much that it could wake her up. After giving Ymir a good taste of her precum, she leaned down to press her lips to Ymir's again. She slipped her tongue free from her own mouth and pushed it into the mouth of her sleeping friend, rolling it around the girl's tongue before pulling back, a string of her saliva connecting the two of them. She had been able to taste her own precum, but she didn't mind.

With that, she pulled back, and she wondered whether she should stop what she was doing. It was wrong, surely, to take advantage of her friend the way that she was, especially while she was sleeping and unable to protest. And yet, despite knowing that it was wrong, she couldn't convince herself to stop. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that she knew she would kick herself for missing if she were to avoid taking it. Moving her hand back down to Ymir's face, she held the girl's chin once again and began to push her tongue into her mouth a second time, running it against her cheeks, beside her teeth and around her tongue. She explored Ymir's mouth to its limit over what felt like a couple of minutes, and then, as she pulled back, she closed Ymir's mouth again to give the girl a deep kiss.

A kiss to which Ymir kissed back. Krista panicked at first, not wanting to get caught red-handed... or, uh, white-handed, as it were. As it turned out, Ymir was still asleep. She had kissed Krista back in her sleep. Krista's face blushed, and she couldn't ignore how hard her cock was any more. As she pulled back from Ymir, she reached down to wrap her hand around her cock and began to stroke herself slowly. "This is what you do to me, Ymir," Krista said, no longer whispering. She could have woken Ymir up at that point, but she couldn't bring herself to speak any quieter. "You make me so hard. I want to fuck you, Ymir. Can I fuck you?" She didn't know why she was asking. It wasn't as if Ymir was going to wake up with enough context to be able to answer the question.

Taking the girl's silence as a yes, Krista moved up and alongside her friend's face, kneeling down so that her cock could just about reach Ymir's lips. As she began to grind herself slowly back and forth against those lips, she let her cock leave a trail of slimy precum. How she wished that Ymir was awake so that she could taste it and tell her that it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Krista felt her cock harden a little just thinking about it. Reaching down, she propped open the girl's mouth again and then placed her cock down against her tongue before pushing her hips forward.

As she entered Ymir's mouth, she realised that she was going to need to come at it from a different angle in order to get any sort of rhythm going. With that in mind, she moved over Ymir's chest and angled herself so that she could hump down against her friend's face. The warmth that surrounded her cock the moment that she slid inside the mouth properly was like heaven. She had been waiting so long to be able to put her cock there, and it had been worth every moment. Each night spent frustrated, every time she'd had to cover her crotch up whenever Ymir did something she found particularly sexy, it was all worth it to be able to cherish this moment where her cock sank deep into Ymir's mouth, along the length of her gently shifting tongue and towards the back of her throat.

Krista controlled herself, though. She held onto the bedpost for support and stopped herself from thrusting her hips too low. She didn't want to choke Ymir, after all, especially considering how drunk the girl was. Being careful so as to not hurt her, she began to slowly move her hips, relishing in the way that Ymir's mouth felt wrapped around her cock. She knew that her precum must have been leaking against Ymir's tongue. Even dreaming, did Ymir know what she was tasting?

"Your mouth feels so good, Ymir. God, I love you," Krista muttered, grinding her hips back and forth as the tip of her cock brushed against the entrance to Ymir's throat. Fuck it. She had come this far. She needed to feel Ymir's throat wrapped around her cock, even if it meant choking her for a few moments. She couldn't resist, and she was so close to her orgasm and she... god, she needed it. Gripping the bed's headboard with both hands, she sank herself as deep into Ymir's mouth as she could, burying her entire shaft inside before quickly moving into a steady rhythm of hard, deep thrusts. She tried to make it quick because she knew that she was stopping Ymir from being able to breathe, but she wanted to spend as much time as possible with that perfect, tight throat wrapped around her cock.

All at once, her orgasm hit her. She thrust as hard as she could against Ymir's face and then buried herself in her mouth. As her twitching balls sat against the girl's chin, her cock blew a fittingly large load straight down Ymir's throat and into her stomach. When her orgasm passed, Ymir pulled herself out right away, not wanting to spend any more time inside her friend's throat than she had to. As she pulled out, the last of her cum dribbled free from her cock and dropped down into Ymir's open mouth. Reaching down, Krista ran two fingers across Ymir's throat in an attempt to get her to swallow the cum she had pumped into her throat.

When Ymir swallowed, Krista felt a shiver run along her spine. The satisfaction that she felt was immeasurable, but she wasn't finished with Ymir yet. As she pulled back from her, she continued stroking herself, looking over Ymir's body as she pondered what to do with the sleeping girl next. Reaching down, she moved her hand beneath Ymir and flipped her back over onto her back. She'd miss being able to kiss her friend, but it was worth it to have access to her perfect ass. As she moved down between Ymir's legs and spread her ass apart, Krista thought about all the times she'd looked at that ass and lost herself in thought, all the times it had been bouncing in front of her, covered in sweat. Even inches away, she could tell that Ymir was still sweaty.

Leaning down, she slipped her tongue free and pushed it up against Ymir's asshole. The taste was immediately overwhelming, but Krista didn't mind. She basked in it, spreading the cheeks further and pushing her tongue past the rim, into the ass itself. The intensity almost brought tears to Krista's eyes, but she persevered, pushed on by her own arousal, far beyond what she would have expected of herself. She loved Ymir. She loved how she tasted. She loved the way that her rim squeezed down around her tongue. It was perfect. All of it. For a moment, she simply got lost in the feeling of the rim squeezing around her tongue, pushing the muscle as deep as she could so that Ymir would squeeze tighter around her. As she did, her nose pressed right up against Ymir's crack, the scent of sweat and musk filling Krista's lungs, with all of that pure arousal going straight to her cock.

Hard and throbbing, Krista couldn't ignore it any longer. She pulled herself back from Ymir and reached down to stroke her cock again, wondering what she should do with her best friend next. When she realised that what she really wanted to do was fuck Ymir in the ass, she wondered whether she would be able to get away with such a thing. She knew from masturbation experience that something going in Ymir's ass would hurt like hell, but would it be enough to awaken the drunken girl?

There was only one way to find out, and Krista was feeling too worked up to waste any time looking for an alternative. She shuffled herself forward again and sat down on the backs of Ymir's thighs, not even taking the time to spread her legs apart before leaning down to line her cock up with the girl's ass and pushing inside. The lubrication from her tongue was enough to ensure that Ymir's ass wasn't too tight to fuck, but Krista couldn't imagine that it would feel very good. As she pushed her cock deeper, surrounding it with the same tightness that she had been enjoying around her tongue, she leaned down to press an affectionate kiss to the back of Ymir's neck. "I'm sorry if this is hurting you," she muttered, before pressing another. "I'm so desperate for you, Ymir," Krista moaned, before moving her hands down to settle against Ymir's hips as she finished sinking herself inside.

She looked down between the two of them to watch the way her hips sat against Ymir's ass; her cock was hidden inside the other girl entirely. It was a beautiful sight. She pulled out slowly, exposing part of her shaft, and then pushed back in again with far more force than she had the last time. There was a slap of skin against skin as she settled, a soft moan leaving her lips. "You're so tight around me," she moaned. "I love it. I can't get enough of it. Your slutty ass is sucking me in." After speaking, Krista let out a moan that she hadn't been expecting to make. She threw her head back and gave another hard thrust into Ymir's poor ass. There was nothing to be done about it, she needed to go faster. The walls of Ymir's tight ass were massaging Krista's cock, milking her for all the precum that she could produce, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until she finished if things kept up the way that they were.

Nonetheless, she tried to pick up as fast of a pace as possible in the time that she had left, wanting to truly enjoy her friend; she didn't know if she would ever be able to again. "You're gonna make me cum, Ymir. Fuck, your tight ass is gonna make me cum." Krista's eyes closed as she arched her back, each thrust sending a shiver along her spine. For the first time since Krista had begun fooling around with her, Krista let out a soft moan of pleasure, and that was enough to push Krista over the edge. A final hard thrust had her balls deep inside Krista's ass, and then her orgasm hit.

She could feel her balls twitching against Ymir's pussy. "Ah... does that feel good? I'm cumming inside you, Ymir. I love youuuuu!" Spurt after spurt of hot, fresh cum shot straight down Ymir's anal canal, splashing against the inner walls before rolling back down to pool around the head of Krista's cock. As Krista pulled out a moment later, using her hand to stroke herself through the rest of her orgasm, two final ropes of her cum, much weaker than the ones she'd blasted inside Ymir's ass, fired from her cock and landed against Ymir's ass cheeks. Ymir's asshole clenched and held Krista's cum inside her, while Krista herself reached up to wipe sweat from her brow.

Not wanting to stick around too long just-in-case Ymir happened to wake up, she fixed Ymir's dress and helped her into a more comfortable position on the bed, and then leaned down to give her friend a passionate kiss on the lips before leaving. Ymir hadn't kissed back that time, but Krista would never forget the time that she had. In lieu of any kind of actual relationship, the night she'd spent fooling around with Ymir would suffice. Krista just hoped that she didn't become desperate for a second round.


End file.
